


记70回红白结束

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Kudos: 4





	记70回红白结束

从台上走下来的时候，菅田将晖的手都是冰凉的，身边温暖的空气也暖不过来。刚刚在台上脑子里的思绪乱成一团，盘旋着各种这样的可能，什么唱不好的情况自己都想到了，可最后——  
还是没有唱到最好。  
现在台上那一口气放光，脑子里晕乎乎的，很机械地跟着staff回到自己的乐屋，一屁股坐在那儿的椅子上。  
其实说不出来什么，本来自己做音乐也是全凭这自己的喜欢，何况这种大场面自己也不是没有见过，却搞成了现在这种样子。  
其实也没什么大不了的，但是这是米津玄师花了那么大心思给自己写的，只属于菅田将晖一个人的歌。  
最怕的是米津玄师的失望啊。  
放在一边的手机突然震了一下，他伸手去捞，上面亮起的是一条推特的消息，是米津玄师刚刚发的。  
「この曲をかけて本当によかった。いろいろ思いでしたよ。菅田くんお疲れ最高でした」  
他轻声把这句话念了出来。  
手机上这条推特在自己眼里显得有点尴尬，其实自己没有唱的很好，但是这个最后的“最高”……有点过誉了啊。不过细细一想这夸自己的话，是不是还有点炫耀的意味？  
还没等菅田将晖想明白这件事，米津玄师就发来了LINE。  
“结束了就回来吧，在那呆一天也挺累的。”  
菅田将晖想了半天也不知道回他什么，对话框里的字打了又删删了又打，却还是什么都发不出去，最后斟酌踌躇半天只发了一个字。  
“好。”  
菅田将晖不自觉地开始会想起那段过往，从和米津玄师相识到确定关系，再到这一段稳定而隐秘的恋人关系。两个人平时相处的时间不多，自己一忙起来关系就直接疏远到手机上面，隔着手机听对方的声音，看对方发来的一条条消息。  
在一起这么久，还没做过什么普通恋人会做的事呢。  
手下不自觉地拨了米津玄师的电话出去，却在按下呼叫按钮的最后一刻停了下来。  
算了吧，反正还有一会就回家了。  
菅田将晖坐在乐屋里，没歇一会就被经纪人拉出来跟其他艺人说话。这件事倒是自己做惯了的，一瞬间就进入状态，熟练地跟各路人谈笑风生。  
这一次提状态直接提到了红白歌会结束，都到了自家门口还没消掉那点兴奋。  
“づんし我回来了！”  
菅田将晖把自家的门一拉到底。  
屋子里的灯正开着，米津玄师坐在沙发上，淡黄色的柔和灯光照到他的棕色头发上显得特别的柔和。  
“欢迎回家，”米津玄师笑着，把嘴咧得特别大，“你是不是没卸妆，先卸了再来吧。”  
菅田将晖听话地去卸了妆，出来的时候看见米津玄师茶几上摆上了一个小小的蛋糕，上面插着一根燃烧着的蜡烛。  
菅田将晖走到米津玄师的身边，坐到沙发上，特别自然地靠到他的身上。  
“今天唱的真的很好，特别好。”  
米津玄师对上菅田将晖，那样的温柔根本就刹不住车，一股脑地往菅田将晖的心里浇。  
哪有……根本就唱走音了啊……  
在外面的欢笑都是假的，只有在你面前，才能是真正的自己。  
眼睛里开始酸酸的，这么长时间的高强度活动和今晚这次不尽如人意的表演压在自己身上，好像下一秒自己就会垮掉。  
猝不及防地被拉到米津玄师的腿上躺着，菅田将晖睁大了眼睛看着米津玄师低头看着自己。他把手放在自己头上，安抚一样摸着自己炸了吧唧的头发。   
“在我心里，あきちゃん永远是最好的那一个，永远都是。”  
“你要记得啊，『まちがいさがし』里面写的歌词，可都是咱俩经历过的事啊。那些ANN的听众也说过的吧，这完完全全是你的歌啊，。”  
“所以说，你怎么唱也不会有‘唱不好’这样的情况。”  
菅田将晖点点头，笑着抬起身来，用鼻尖贴上米津玄师的鼻尖。  
米津玄师睁大了眼睛，微微上挑的眼角和深色的眼瞳里全是纵容。  
话依旧是米津玄师在说。  
“只要是你就是好的，只有你。”  
“非你不可。”  
菅田将晖笑了，伸出舌尖舔舔米津玄师的嘴唇，然后把嘴唇贴了上去。  
两个人在新的一年里，在新的一天，也制造了第一个吻。  
新的一年，已经到了。


End file.
